


Good

by avalonjoan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baking, Bathroom Sex, Good Boy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, i don't think I've used this many sex tags ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonjoan/pseuds/avalonjoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just wants to hear nice things.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>The development of a praise kink, in four parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Would 'worried about not being good enough' Jack Zimmermann have a praise kink? Of course.

It begins with the warmth in his chest when Bitty compliments his piecrust attempt after the eighth try, putting a hand on his back and declaring, “Gorgeous! A few more and you’ll have mastered it.” He doesn’t quite blush, instead murmuring a quiet ‘thanks’ as he slides the carefully assembled lattice-topped dish into the oven. He definitely blushes later when the younger man lets the whole team know that the dessert had been assembled by none other than their captain. Everyone’s impressed, and a little surprised that Jack had managed it, but the only compliment that really sticks is Bitty’s. After all, Bitty is the only one who really knows what he’s doing in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

The whole Samwell team comes down to see his first game with the Falconers, and they all meet up at the bar down the block afterward. Jack notices Bitty slip away from the group, but not before making eye contact over his drink and jerking his head toward the dark hallway by the kitchen. A few minutes later, after Ransom and Holster update him on captainly matters, he excuses himself and finds Bitty waiting for him. They slip into the men’s room, locking the door behind them.

There isn’t enough time, so everything overlaps. At the same time as he presses his hips against Jack’s, Bitty breathes, “You were great out there,” and Jack shudders, his cock already hard, wanting. Bitty drops to his knees, unzipping the pants of Jack’s suit, saying, “You’re playing like you’ve been with these guys for years,” before he takes Jack into his mouth, his hands reaching around to grip at his ass.

It’s hard enough saying goodbye at the end of the night as the team heads back up to Samwell, but it’s not made any easier when Bitty hugs him and says, “I’m so proud of you.”

 

* * *

 

Bitty manages to land himself a concussion in the off-season when he gets thrown off his bike by a car door. It’s not bad enough to merit more than a few weeks’ rest, but Bitty’s clearly more bothered by the fact that it happened right before Jack came to visit for the weekend. They’re on Bitty’s bed while the younger man laments the importance of rest during the recovery period. “I’ve wanted to touch you for weeks, and now I’m not supposed to do more than lie next to you,” he whined, pawing at Jack’s thigh.

Drawing in a measured breath, Jack smiles at Bitty as he slowly moves to unbutton his jeans. “You can still watch, right?”

Bitty nods, biting his bottom lip. As Jack starts to stroke his own cock, putting on a bit of a show for his injured boyfriend, he hears Bitty murmur, “You look so good, Jack.”

Moaning softly, Jack meets Bitty’s gaze, eyes wide.

Bitty smirks, and Jack’s only the slightest bit grateful for concussed disinhibition. “You like that?”

Jack nods, his lips parted, his hand slick with precome.

Looking Jack up and down, Bitty whispers, “You’re so beautiful like this,” and Jack closes his eyes, head tilted back, and Bitty continues to speak softly to him, even after he comes. Jack’s never believed it when anyone called him ‘perfect’ before.

 

* * *

 

Jack knows he’s being childish when he storms into the apartment and goes right to the bedroom, leaving his clothes in a trail behind him. He’d already fumed the whole drive home about getting that penalty—he was the reason they’d lost, he’s sure, and he’s hoping for just one good thing to happen before the day ends. Bitty isn’t too far behind, gathering the pieces of his suit he’d left in the hall. Naked on the bed, Jack takes their lube out of the drawer and rests it on the bedside table before lying down, staring impatiently at Bitty. After calmly undressing, Bitty climbs onto the bed and straddles Jack, putting his hands firmly on the older man’s shoulders. Jack stills.

“Use your words, Jack,” Bitty instructs gently.

Jack takes a deep breath and lets it out, not meeting Bitty’s gaze. “I want you to tell me I’m not a huge fucking disappointment.” He knows that they’ll end up talking about that comment later, but ‘later’ is the operative word.

“Thank you for telling me what you want,” Bitty says, pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead. He moves off of Jack just enough to grab the lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers before positioning himself between Jack’s legs and kissing his thighs. “You’re such a good boy.”

Jack listens as Bitty speaks, fucking him with one finger, then two. When Bitty moves up, pushes his cock inside Jack’s ass, and breathes, “You feel so good,” Jack nearly comes right then. A few minutes later, when Bitty says, “I want to see you come, my beautiful, perfect boy,” he does.

 

After they’re both showered and back in bed with fresh sheets, Jack kisses the top of Bitty’s head, the other’s face nuzzled against his neck. “You’re really wonderful, you know that, right, Eric?”

Bitty nods, and Jack feels a kiss on his collarbone. “I learned from the best.”

 


End file.
